Amor vincit omnia
by Stradivarium
Summary: Revised content January 5, 2007! A story about Kira's confession to Lacus... Followup chapter is in active development! Please read and review!


**Title: **Amor vincit omnia

**Author: **Inspired Seeker

**Rating: **PG-13

**Number of Words: **3,239

"This" Denotes speech while

'_This' _Denotes thought

Note: This version has been edited for new content as of January 5, 2007

**Standard Disclaimer applies here, as to all of my other works.  
**

Kira awoke slowly as sunlight poured into the room. He tried to get up, but immediately stopped his attempts when he saw long pink tresses over his chest. '_Lacus_.' He silently thought. He brushed away some of the pink strands from her forehead. The young Clyne had a smile on her face; obviously pleased with whatever dream she was having. He slightly smiled when he heard her sigh contentedly. Then he suddenly frowned.

'_She must've been checking up on my nightmares'. _He thought sadly, as he moved her gently without waking her up. He knew she needed the rest.

The young songstress was fully aware of Kira's bouts with nightmares and depression. Acknowledging this fact, she always checks up on him. In her effort to make sure that she would be there to comfort him, she stays up late, watching over him before she herself falls asleep.

Kira has many regrets in his young life, but only one seemed to be nagging at him lately. He regrets not being able to express his appreciation for her acts, much less express his feelings for her.

Yes, Kira Yamato was deeply in love with Lacus Clyne. He was surprised that he had the courage to admit to himself. A few months ago, he would still be lamenting over the people he had lost during the war. But now…

Everything was different.

Lacus (his pink-haired angel, he thought fondly) was with him every step of the way, lending him a comforting hand whenever possible; a shoulder to lean and cry on. She understood him more than anyone else.

He realized, with startling clarity, that she makes him happy; her presence soothing his scarred soul. Despite the seemingly corny thought, he decided that she was the light of his life. Without her, he would be nothing.

With a determined look, he brought himself to place a gentle kiss on Lacus's cheek before leaving the room.

He was going to make her happy.

And, by God, he was going to fulfill it.

* * *

Crystalline blue eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings. In a quick assessment, she correctly concluded that she was in Kira's room. She yawned lightly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was just about to fix herself when she heard the sound of cooking and the smell of breakfast wafting through the air.

"Who could be cooking?" She wondered aloud. She was the one who usually cooks. Unless…

She continued fixing herself up, before walking out the door. What she saw confirmed her suspicions. There was Kira Yamato hovering over the stove; apparently cooking, or at least trying to.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Why don't you take a seat?" Kira said, greeting her with a smile before returning to the task at hand. She nodded mutely, still confused at what was happening. Here was Kira, acting all happy and cheerful; a far cry from the war hero who had broken down almost every day.

'_He must be beginning to let go of the past.' _

A small smile graced her lips at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Kira asked, as he set the food on the table. He had a pretty good idea of 'what', but it wouldn't harm to ask her, right?

Red tinted her cheeks at being caught. "Well, umm…I…" She stumbled over her words, something that rarely happened. She couldn't admit that she was thinking of him, could she?

A chuckle broke her reverie. "Well, you don't need to answer that. And besides, the food is getting cold."

Lacus just nodded, obviously thankful for not being forced to reveal her feelings. They ate in comfortable silence until Kira broke the spell.

"Lacus?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we invite Athrun and Cagalli today? It has been a long time since we last met with them."

"Sure, that would be nice." She said as she took a bite of the food before her. Giving her hand a squeeze, he excused himself before going to the phone. She smiled.

Maybe, just maybe, this day would be different.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were sound asleep when the ringing of the phone pulled them back from the wonderful embrace of slumber. Groaning, they tried to block out the sounds, hoping that the person who was calling them would change their mind.

Unfortunately for them, the ringing didn't stop.

"Athrun, get the phone."

"What? But it's on your side of the bed!" Cagalli glared at him.

"ATHRUN!" He gulped visibly.

"Yes ma'am." He said smoothly, before reaching over Cagalli and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Athrun? What are you doing in Cagalli's room?" The person on the other end asked. He quickly recognized who it was.

'_Why, oh why did I answer on Cagalli's direct line?' _

"Erm, I was just helping her with something." Athrun said straightly, hoping that Kira would buy it.

Changing the subject, he asked. "Why did you call so early in the morning, anyway?"

"I have, umm, a favor to ask of you." Athrun could sense Kira's nervousness.

"Well, what is it?"

It took some time before Kira answered. "I want you to get me a ring for Lacus and for the two of you to come here later."

"WHAT?" Athrun half-yelled, half-screamed at the phone. He was obviously shocked. "You're going to propose to her, TODAY?"

* * *

Lacus had just finished her breakfast and was already cleaning up the table. She was on her way to the bathroom when she heard Kira's conversation over the phone. Fighting an inner battle between her principles and curiosity, Lacus hesitated. However, with curiosity getting the better of her, she hid behind the corner, listening intently.

* * *

"NO! Well, not yet anyway…" Kira trailed off nervously, scratching his unruly brown hair.

"If not for that, then what is it for?"

"Something to… uhh… remind her of my feelings for her." He heard Athrun chuckle slightly.

"A promise ring, right? Consider it done." Athrun affirmed suavely.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it! I promise I'll pay you back, somehow…" Kira lowered his voice, feeling that someone was listening at him. "Oh, and another thing, it would be most preferable if it's sapphire."

* * *

She gasped at what she had heard. '_Something to remind of his feelings for her?' _Who could it be? A pang of jealousy suddenly coursed through her. Lacus didn't want to think it was her; thinking that knowing the truth just might disappoint her.

However, had she caught what Kira said last, she would have known as to who Kira intended the ring for…

The ultimate coordinator stiffened slightly when he felt a presence behind him. Gulping audibly, he finished his conversation with Athrun, mumbling his 'good-byes' before hanging up the phone. He slowly turned around to face _her_.

"To whom was _it _for?" She asked inquisitively with a tint of guilt. Kira knew all too well what she was asking about.

"Umm, its j-just for a friend." Kira hastily answered. "Listen, why don't we go out for a walk today? The weather seems to be absolutely wonderful this morning." _'Nice save, Yamato.' _

Lacus looked at him oddly, but then nodded her consent. '_He's hiding something… I'll just have to ask him later about it…"_

* * *

"So what did Kira want?" Cagalli asked, putting up some casual clothes for her to wear. Kisaka and Athrun double-teamed her in persuading her to take a break. Kisaka said that he'd handle the work for her while she was away.

"He said he wanted to get Lacus a promise ring." Golden eyes widened.

"A promise ring?" Cagalli smiled. "I'd never thought I'd see the day. I thought he was going to need some more prodding." She added teasingly. Athrun laughed at that.

"Well, with Lacus keeping him company everyday, it was bound to happen." Athrun interjected slyly. "Your brother was just slow."

"I guess you're right." _'I'm going to tease Kira about this later.' _Cagalli smiled evilly. '_But first, we have to find her a ring!'_

* * *

Kira and Lacus were enjoying a walk through the woods, taking in the fresh air and the sounds of nature. Both walked side by side in comfortable silence, the phone conversation forgotten. He turned his head to the right and saw Lacus, her blue eyes taking in everything with inquisitiveness and mirth.

He smiled when he looked at her. His heart leapt as he gazed at her, all the while thanking the powers-that-be that had given him the chance to be with such a wonderful woman. Such thoughts reaffirmed his determination to show his appreciation for the things she has done for him and, most importantly, for her being with him.

"What are you looking at?" Lacus gently inquired as she turned around to face him. She felt his gaze upon her, but decided to ask anyway.

"…beautiful." Kira expressed his thoughts out loud. Then he saw Lacus's cheek turn into a rosy pink, almost the same color as her hair. _'Oh God, did I just say that out loud?" _

"Thank you." Lacus said shyly, before giving Kira a kiss on the cheek. The young Yamato turned beet red. Despite his embarrassment, he took the chance to intertwine his fingers with her, reveling in their soft, silky feel.

Lacus was momentarily startled by this sudden show of affection, but welcomed it nonetheless. She squeezed his hand reassuringly as they began their trek back home, hand in hand.

* * *

"So, how are the two lovebirds doing?" Cagalli asked teasingly. She and Athrun had just arrived from Orb in an Orb-chartered private plane. The four of them were seated in the living room, drinking cups of Darjeeling tea Lacus had made.

"Um, we're doing fine, Cagalli." Lacus answered, despite the embarrassment. She decided to ignore the said woman's teasing. Cagalli just nodded her head wisely at that.

Cagalli Yula Attha knew nothing was happening… yet. But she enjoyed watching her brother and his ladylove squirm and turn red in embarrassment.

Lacus looked to the right and saw that Kira was fidgeting. _'Why is he fidgeting? Is something wrong?' _

"Kira, are you alright?" She asked, worry marring her features. Kira just looked at her and managed a smile.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." He gave her hand a squeeze before turning to the rest of them. "Do you mind if Athrun and I walk out for a bit? We have something to discuss in private." The two girls just nodded. Kira motioned for his friend to follow him outside.

* * *

"So, Athrun, do you have it?"

"Yeah, here it is." The blue-haired coordinator fished for something in his pocket before he gave it for Kira to see. It was a medium-sized sapphire gemstone with intricate details mounted over a gold band. Kira looked at his friend, amazed.

"This is great. This must have cost you a fortune!" Kira exclaimed, slightly worried at how much his account was going to take a hit. His parents gave him a sizeable amount, but money was hard to come by these days.

Athrun just waved him off. "Think nothing of it." Then he smiled slyly. "On second thought, think of it as an early wedding present." Kira turned red and gaped at his friend.

"Wedding? We're not even engaged yet!"

* * *

"Alright, spill now." Cagalli asked Lacus. Naturally, she blushed at the blunt question. Wringing her hands nervously, the pink-haired lady answered her friend.

"Nothing is going on, Cagalli." Said Lacus, albeit sadly. She didn't know Kira's feelings for her, so she was unsure of what relationship they had.

Cagalli sensed her sadness and tried to lift the spirits of the songstress for her. "Oh, he'll be declaring his feelings for you." _'On this very day, too!' _She thought with amusement.

Her interest was piqued. "How do you know?"

Cagalli appeared lost for a moment before replying. She'd have to think of an answer without involving her brother's plans... She was treading on dangerous ground here.

"Because I'm her twin sister, that's how." Cagalli said smugly. She gave herself a figurative pat on the back.

'_Smooth, Cagalli, real smooth.'_

* * *

The two pairs walked by the shore, reveling in the sound of the seas. The four were chatting about trivial things, with Athrun and Cagalli taking extra care in not mentioning anything that might jeopardize Kira's plan tonight. The poor soul was already jittery as he is.

Kira Yamato put up a lot of effort so as not to appear as a mumbling idiot, however.

"Kira, Lacus, it seems our time is up." Cagalli said, a little sadly. The pair just nodded, before taking turns to embrace her. They did the same with Athrun.

Just before they left, Cagalli whispered something in Kira's ear, making him tense up.

"Don't screw this up, or I'll give you a good kick in the rear." Cagalli threatened. Kira just nodded dumbly. It was a good thing Lacus didn't see his reaction.

The pair stood by the shore as they watched Athrun and Cagalli walk towards their craft. After they had boarded, Kira took a seat by the beach.

"Lacus, why don't you come sit with me?" The pink-haired princess looked surprised at first before taking his invitation. They sat in comfortable silence, until Kira took her hand in his. She looked at him, her cheeks gaining a red color.

"Lacus," He began, choosing his words carefully. This was it, no turning back now. "I would like to thank you for staying with me all the time; for being patient with me when I can't find my way. I'd also like to thank you for guiding me back when I am lost."

Tears were beginning to slip from Lacus eyes. Kira used his thumb to wipe them away. "I know you deserve much more, much more than this; but I can't live without you. Life would have no meaning if it didn't have you in it."

"Oh, Kira I-"He pressed his finger to her lips.

"Shhh, I'm not finished yet." Kira said, as he smiled slightly. "So, what I'm really saying is, I love you, Lacus Clyne. I'm sorry it took so long."

They needed no more words. Lacus suddenly embraced him firmly before their lips met in a passionate kiss. It wasn't just any kind of kiss; it was one that showed their emotions through actions. It was a way for them to show their feelings for each other. It was the kind expressed their love for their soul mates when words were not enough.

Lacus Clyne had waited for so long for him to say those three words to her. And now, she had heard them from him. She was happy; much happier than what she could put into words. So she put all her love and passion in the kiss they shared.

The new couple slowly parted, their need for air hindering them from their desire to continue. Resting their foreheads together, they tightly embraced each other not wanting to let go.

"I love you too, Kira Yamato." She said gently, a smile on her lips. Kira smiled back at her. They temporarily broke the embrace as Kira fished for the ring in his pocket. He opened the box and Lacus gaped at him.

"This is for the blue of your eyes." Kira said, as he slipped the ring on her ring finger. The young songstress caressed it gently, admiring Kira's thoughtfulness.

"I just wanted to always remind us of our love for each other; to remind us of our promise." He said, taking her into his arms again. Lacus giggled softly.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Lacus."

The pink-haired woman had never teased Kira before, but decided that this was her chance. She looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Is that a proposal?" She asked mischievously. Lacus heard him gulp audibly and relaxed his embrace on her. He looked like a frightened rabbit.

And it amused her to no end.

* * *

"Aw, that's so sweet." Cagalli said, as she watched through the monitor. Athrun just sighed.

"Are we supposed to be doing this? I think we better give them their privacy now."

"Why, Athrun, jealous?"

"No." He lied. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Cagalli was glaring at him.

"Yes, I am jealous." _'Very much so, if I might add!'_ Athrun replied dejectedly, slowly backing away from the advancing Cagalli. She was like a lioness advancing on her prey. He didn't mind being the prey, however. But under these circumstances…

"Then why didn't you just say so?" She said before their lips met; all thoughts about their "spy operation" going out of the window.

Had they been watching however, they would have been shocked at what they would have seen...

* * *

"Yes." Kira was quite decisive when he said that.

Lacus gaped at him. She didn't expect that Kira would actually take it seriously. She sat there, speechless; trying to formulate a proper response.

Kira lowered his head embarrassedly. "I'm sorry if this is too sudden, I just thought that-" Lacus stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"I was surprised when you said 'yes'." Lacus said gaily. "I was just kidding, of course, but I want you to know that I would also like to stay with you forever."

Now it was Kira's turn to become speechless, but only for a moment. He smiled at her. _'How the heck could I have resisted from confessing to her until now_

"Then will you marry me, Lacus Clyne?" The young songstress' smile widened.

"Yes, I will." Kira suddenly looked troubled by this.

"Kira, what's wrong?" _'Is he having second thoughts? _Laqcus became worried.

Seeing the worry marring his songstress' features, he hurriedly explained himself.

"I just feel bad because I don't have a ring-"

'_Oh, so that's what it was.' _She stopped him with a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry about it." Lacus said, as she caressed the ring he had given her.

They embraced and kissed once again, reaffirming their commitment to each other. They frolicked by the seaside, enjoying the new phase in their relationship. When it was time to go, they walked hand-in-hand towards their home…

Their new future, together…

In each other's arms.

The two couples, although far away from each other, had one thought running through their minds at that moment...

_Life was good._

**Finis**

**Author's note: **This is my first fic for GS, so please bear with me if you notice mistakes. If you ask why the children or the good reverend isn't here, its because the setting is not the orphanage. Another thing, the characters depicted might appear OOC, but I was forced to do so if I was to achieve the original goal intended.

I MIGHT make a follow-up for this, so please keep your eyes peeled in the future!

Anyways, please read and review! Constructive criticism, suggestions and comments are most welcome! But flames, sad to say, are not.

EDIT: This has been edited for the purpose of preserving the continuity of the chapter I have planned. The next chapter is in active development as of this writing.

EDIT(01/05/07): Edited with new content.


End file.
